


Rematch

by incredible_fish



Series: Pokemon Trainer Daniel's Smut-filled Adventure [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Light Dom/sub, Minor cum inflation, Mommy Dom, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredible_fish/pseuds/incredible_fish
Summary: After a decisive defeat 4 years prior, a young trainer returns to face the Sinnoh Champion once more. What comes after is only natural after such a passionate battle.
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Trainer Daniel's Smut-filled Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052864
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Went a bit wordy on the build up, but something tells me it'll be worth it. Enjoy!

“Goji, Mega Punch!”

With a resounding  _ crack _ , the floor beneath Cynthia’s Garchomp gave way. The decision to block the opposing Tyranitar’s attack had turned out to be less than wise, the blow leaving Garchomp reeling despite the mitigated impact. Both trainers had been pushed to their limit, and both had only one Pokemon remaining. The Sinnoh champion made a final play for victory and put everything on one last attack. Daniel saw the opposing trainer’s key stone shimmer and responded in kind, both sides enveloped in a flash of light. Freshly mega-evolved and with waning strength, both Pokemon let loose a roar in an attempt to bolster their resolve. 

“Garchomp, finish this! Dragon Rush!”

“Goji, Giga Impact!”

Barely a moment after both trainers had given the command, their Pokemon had shot towards one another at almost blinding speed. Finally, the two titanic powers clashed, and even before a navy-blue streak had been sent hurtling past Cynthia, she knew it was over. One loud crash and a shattered arena wall later, and the spectators knew it as well. 

“Gachomp is unable to battle! Trainer Daniel wins!”

“We…. we won?” The young trainer was stunned, having begun this match confident, yet still almost sure it would have ended the same as their previous encounter. Daniel stood shocked only a second more before realization finally set in and quickly turned to joy. “We won!” The trainer ran onto the battlefield towards his battered companion, Goji still reeling from the clash that had occurred. Upon seeing his esatic trainer, however, the Tyranitar’s vigor was restored and he caught Daniel in his arms and lifted him up, the young man’s mood contagious to his partner. 

Cynthia strode over to her own companion, who lay in the rubble of a once perfectly-whole wall. “You did well, old friend.” A soft smile of satisfaction on her face, the champion returned her Pokemon to its ball for some much deserved rest. Turning her attention to the victor, Cynthia made her way towards the newest addition to the Sinnoh Hall of Fame in order to congratulate him. An almost maternal pride enveloped her as she remembered when they had first met nearly 4 years prior. She made a habit of keeping in touch with promising challengers, and was disheartened when she heard of Daniel’s apparent disinterest in continuing his training career. After contacting and collaborating with the young man’s mother to rekindle his drive to train, not to mention a rather fruitful adventure in another far off region, Daniel had returned with newfound strength as well as renewed confidence to challenge the Sinnoh champion. To Cynthia, this loss was neither melancholy nor bitter; instead, she was satisfied, and she wished to convey this to the young man. 

Stopping just before the still celebrating teammates, Cynthia couldn’t help but be reminded of her own team and the joy they had collectively felt when she had found victory over the previous champion. “You’ve all grown so much, Daniel. I’m glad to have witnessed that growth firsthand, and to have contributed to it.” 

Goji placed Daniel back onto the ground so the two trainers could speak more properly. “Thanks, Cynthia. To be honest, I’m still a little surprised we pulled that out. You seemed even tougher than last time.” The trainer couldn’t help but feel nervous under the intensity of the Sinnoh champion presence.

“Perhaps I am stronger, but you were too. I don’t think I’ve battled harder than I have today. You raised your team well, and your passion outpaced my own. I’m happy to crown you as Sinnoh’s newest champion.” Cynthia turned to walk off the field. “This is your spotlight, so take pride in it. I’ll be waiting for you in the Hall of Fame, champ. Say hello to your mother when she gets down here.” 

Almost on cue, Daniel could hear his mother screeching his praises over the rest of the crowd. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Never thought I’d get to see this place….” Daniel tailed Cynthia by a few paces, still uneasy of being side-by-side with such a legendary trainer. The Hall of Fame was not exactly private knowledge, nor was its layout and visage. However, most trainers took it upon themselves to avoid spoiling themselves and saving their first impressions for an in-person view of the place. 

The Hall itself had a tall ceiling, ornate columns lining the walkway. They seemed less functional and more for aesthetic purposes, Daniel noted, as upon further inspection there were actual support beams a bit further behind the decorative ones, concealed just off the barely illuminated pathway. This small revelation did nothing to dispel the overwhelming atmosphere of the setting, however. The grey-blue floors and walls reflected the pulsing green lights that lined the clearly marked path, leading the trainer past digital displays of other champions and their teams. Daniel noticed how the pictures of each champion’s teams shifted from the time of their first gym victory up until their final title battle. It made him even more nervous to know that his history would be put on display like this, even if it would only really be seen by a select few individuals. 

After what felt like an eternity, Daniel and Cynthia reached the recording machine. Just next to the machine, the closest display showed a young blonde boy with a Gible and a Riolu at his side, celebrating their first gym badge. “Well that takes me back. This place never fails to make me feel old, though.” 

Daniel watched with renewed interest as the display continued, from one gym badge to another, until Cynthia herself stood center frame in her familiar jet black garb. Seeing his predecessor’s journey laid out like this took some of the weight off Daniel’s shoulders, humanizing the other champion in ways he didn’t consider for someone as well-known as she was.

With Daniel all registered into the Hall of Fame’s database, the two made trainers were making their way side by side to the exit when Cynthia halted. Curious, Daniel took the opportunity to talk. “Something wrong?”

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Cynthia mused. “I’d been debating on voicing this particular idea, but would you like to meet me for dinner later? To celebrate, of course.” 

Daniel’s mind naturally began to spin with such a forward offer, though his imagination was tempered by that final phrase.  _ To celebrate, of course _ .  _ Just celebrating beating the strongest trainer in the region WITH the strongest trainer in the region. At least I know she really is chill about all this. _ After realizing he had yet to answer, the young man replied, “S-sure, sounds great!” smiling whilst attempting to mask the effect that Cynthia’s offer had on him. Seemingly none the wiser, Cynthia returned the smile, fished a notepad out of her pocket and began writing down an address. With one swift movement she tore the page out of the notepad and handed it to the other trainer.

“Any time after seven’s good, if it’s not much trouble. My number’s there too if you need to tell me you’ll be late.” Cynthia stepped out of the door and gave one last smile. “”Knowing you though, you’ll be early.” 

The trainer stood there, stunned silent for the third time today as Cynthia walked out, and after a moment he finally turned beet red with the realization that he had not only defeated the strongest trainer in the region, he had  _ also _ managed to score the phone number of the most attractive trainer in the region.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Daniel wasn’t entirely surprised that the route that would take him to his dinner not-so-much-a-date with Cynthia was lined with trainers, he was nearly shocked that he would have to go all the way to the Resort Area. What surprised him even more was, in spite of the posh nature of the place, the address Cynthia gave him led Daniel not to some upscale restaurant, but one of the villas. Tentatively, he announced his presence with the intercom; no sooner had his hand left the button was he greeted with Cynthia’s familiar visage, albeit dressed somewhat more plainly than her usual trainer attire. A light blue blouse with loose black slacks adorned her figure this evening, though Daniel made a conscious effort to avoid staring too long before meeting her gaze head-on.

“Knew you’d be early. Luckily I planned for that, otherwise this’d be awkward. C’mon in” Cynthia moved to open the door wide enough to let the other trainer pass, but not quite so wide as to allow him to pass without getting closer to her than he felt comfortable. Noticing this and hiding his blush, Daniel moved swiftly through the allotted space and took in his surroundings, only to realize two big things: firstly, that this villa had a sort of open floor plan with almost no walls, save for a walled off bathroom and a single, open curtain revealing Cynthia’s bed. A bed which had a certain land shark Pokemon currently draped belly-first over the edge, legs hanging off and spread wide, revealing a mess of ivory liquid painting the Pokemon’s inner thighs. It was painfully obvious now as to what Cynthia had meant by “awkward” before (though it was still admittedly more than a little awkward), and while it was no secret of the relationship she and her Pokemon shared, Daniel hadn’t expected to see it so brazenly displayed before him. 

He tried his best to disguise the fact that he had witnessed the aftermath of Cynthia’s personal affairs, but unbeknownst to Daniel, this was exactly what the other champion had intended. Saving her the issue of breaking the ice on the subject, she decided it was best to be direct with such an antsy specimen like Daniel. “Dinner’s in the oven, and we’ve got a little while before it’s done. Would you like to help me pass the time?” 

“W-w-what sort of h-help?” Daniel’s manners dictated he maintain eye contact, though in haste to do so he had inadvertently exposed his growing arousal. In a panic, he tried to avoid Cynthia’s own gaze, but found his own wandering until it locked in on her own painfully large bulge. Like a Deerling in headlights his eyes only got wider, especially when Cynthia closed the admittedly small gap between them and got so close that the young man was face to face with her head-height breasts. 

  
“Forgive me for my forwardness, but I figured we could fuck if you’d like. Garchomp’s satisfied for the night so she won’t be too jealous.” While Cynthia’s expression was still adorned with that same soft smile she usually toted, her eyes were noticeably more focused and very clearly conveyed a hunger that Daniel felt himself both melting under and eager to fulfill. 

“O… kay… l-let me just, uh… let my team… go… somewhere…” Daniel struggled to find the words and the willpower to think about anything other than the pure, unadulterated  _ fuck-me _ aura the mature woman before him was exuding in order to ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted by his own Pokemon. Trying not to make himself  _ too _ obvious, he released his team from their balls and addressed them “H-hey guys, um, ya think you could all… find something to do? Dinner’s gonna be a bit, but…” 

The Pokemon exchanged glances with one another as well as their trainer, somewhat clueless until a certain Lopunny met Cynthia’s gaze with his own. Following the champion’s eyes to the two human’s groins, the rabbit Pokemon suddenly pieced the situation together. Bonnie lit up as he returned Cynthia’s sultry expression. Giving his trainer a wink and a thumbs-up, Bonnie spun about-face and drew the attention of his fellow Pokemon. “Awwright guys, those trainers on the way here were tough but I bet we can find tougher! Let’s double back and work up an appetite for later!” Bonnie exclaimed and hopped towards the door, corralling his companions until following the last out the door. Before closing it behind him, the Lopunny turned back to share one last smug, knowing smile with Cynthia. 

With the  _ click _ of the door, Cynthia turned once more to meet Daniel face to face. Her hands moved quickly and grasped the smaller man’s waist, pulling him in until there was nothing but cloth separating the two. Daniel bit his lip as he struggled to stifle a moan, but Cynthia’s hands quickly made their way further south and found his cushy bottom, eliciting a more defined expression of his arousal as his eyes rolled back.

“I won’t lie, had my eye on this wonderful ass for quite a while now.” Cynthia chuckled a bit. The boy was putty in her hands, quite literally. However, she reminded herself this was  _ his _ special night, so she was adamant about getting his input on the direction things, at least at first. “As much as I’d love nothing more than to dig into the main course right here, tell me how you’d like to start.” 

Cynthia’s words drew Daniel out of his daze and, like his switch had been flipped, he replied, “I… mmm… wanna blow yooou… please…?” Even though it was his decision, Daniel’s submissive nature had him frame it as a question.

The taller woman quickly picked up on this and decided to coax that submissiveness out of her newfound lover. “Ah ah ah, please….?”

Instinctively, he replied, “Please,  _ mommy? _ ” 

Cynthia’s smile crept up and nearly met her ears in delight. In a swift movement, Cynthia’s hands gripped tight and hoisted the wriggling trainer off the ground and to her face. One look and Daniel knew exactly what she wanted as they locked lips, his own arms wrapping around the she-stud’s neck as his legs did the same around her waist. He barely registered that Cynthia had begun moving towards the bed, too lost in the feeling of her tongue exploring the depths of his mouth and her painfully stiff bulge growing ever-harder against his pillowy cheeks.

Garchomp had conveniently vacated the champion’s bed moments prior, opting to enjoy the couch near the TV. Even as Cynthia reached the bed she refrained from simply tossing her new toy onto it, instead opting to continue her oral domination for a few more precious seconds. Satisfied, she relented in her assault and broke the kiss, leaving the younger of the two gasping and licking at his own mouth in hopes of finding his dom’s leftover taste somewhere. 

Daniel was now firmly lost in his bottom boy mode, and while he was disappointed to have been lowered from his face to face perch, his disappointment quickly spun to excitement at the realization that his mouth was now lined up with the source of his desire. Cynthia’s pants looked horribly tight now, her erection threatening to burst from its confines as a damp spot formed at its head. It was clearly still growing, and that fact alone sent the boy’s heart soaring. 

“Strip me.” 

Cynthia’s words were clear, short, and laced with her lust. Her boy toy got to work as quickly as she had instructed him, carefully unbuckling her belt and slipping her pants down. She had no underwear on, though this only served to heighten Daniel’s lust as he realized he would get to serve his mommy all the sooner. He savored the moment just before the reveal, and finally he pulled Cynthia’s slacks clear of her dick. It smacked his cheek as it sprung free from its confines, and all the cock-crazed boy could do was stare in wonder as Cynthia’s shaft grew. 

No longer constricted by her pants, Cynthia’s girl-dick continued to rise until it hit an astounding 17 inches. The she-stud threw her head back and sighed in relief, glad to be fully erect and unrestricted at last. Cynthia looked back down to find Daniel completely transfixed on her member, breathing in tandem with her own throbbing. A thin smile formed on her lips, and she wiggled her hips just enough to tap the length of her fleshy rod on the boy’s face. 

“Well? Get to work.”

Once again, Cynthia’s orders sent a shiver down Daniel’s spine, and with that single instruction he set to work. Burying his face deep in her balls, Daniel took a deep breath and let Cynthia’s scent envelop his mind. “Mmmmmm….” he moaned into her sack and drew one of her virile orbs into his mouth. The bitch boy took notice of his throbbing mistress’s reaction to his ministrations, and feeling a warm drip fall onto his back and trail down to his ass, he redoubled his efforts on polishing her cum factories. Desiring nothing more than to please and impress mommy, Danny opened wide and did his best to pleasure both balls at once. Her testes were just as monstrous as her shaft, however, and soon the cum-hungry whore was dripping dool down his chin and onto the floor. 

Cynthia was loving this new side of Daniel. She enjoyed every second of ball-worship he showered her in, basking in the warm mouth enveloping her scrotum. The champion took the moment to unbutton and shed her blouse, carefully slipping her feet out of her pants so as to not disturb her sub’s work. She reveled in the delicious reaction her cock had to the boy’s hard work, leaking thick pre down his back and onto that shapely booty. As nice as the moment was, however, she felt a need to sheathe herself. A primal urge drove her hands to force her toy off her sack and in front of her pulsing mast. 

“Open wide.”

Cynthia’s orders were getting shorter with her growing lust, and luckily Daniel needed no further prompting. He held his mouth open as much as possible, rolling his tongue out like a red carpet, an unspoken invitation that Cynthia hastily accepted. One thrust later and she was balls deep. 

“Oooh, no gag? You’re perfect, doll. Remember: breath through the nose.” Daniel hummed in affirmation around her length, a sensation which only served to spur Cynthia onwards. Slowly she drew her length out of his throat until only her head remained in his welcoming cavern, holding there a moment while his tongue explored the fat tip. A moment more and she was sheathed once again. Soon enough the woman’s pace steadied, finding a comfortable, consistent speed. Daniel’s own member pulsed with arousal, dripping with every thrust Cynthia made. His body went slack as Cynthia’s speed increased, and soon she was practically beating his face with her crotch, her sack bruising the poor boy’s chin and neck. Every now and again she’d pull out just enough for him to catch a taste of her salty-sweet essence, but what excited Daniel most was the prospect of mommy’s impending orgasm. He might not have been serving her for long, but the way her pace increased and her dick throbbed in his throat, there was no mistaking it. 

No sooner had Daniel confirmed his suspicions, Cynthia drew back one last time, savagely speared the cockslut’s windpipe and began to unload into his greedy gullet. She hadn’t even warned him, but she also knew she didn’t need to. It was a cumdump’s job to catch loads, after all. Her own mouth let out a deep-throated, husky groan as he welcomed her baby-batter. 

“Fuuuuuuuck yessss…” Cynthia continued to offload her spunk down into her bottom boy’s orifice, his tongue appraising every jet that passed through her cumslit and directly into his hungry tummy. Daniel’s hands moved to embrace his stomach and his entire being basked in the warmth spreading through him. Finally, Cynthia’s orgasm subsided, and she stepped back to admire her handiwork. 

A sense of pride rose from her loins to her head as she took in the wondrous image of a well-fucked whore. Drool spilled from Daniel’s mouth onto his own cock, evidence of its own orgasm present yet forgotten as its owner was far more focused on pleasuring another. She could see the whites of his eyes, no doubt rolled back as his brain was still consumed with the pleasures only a bottom cock-sucker could experience. His belly bulged slightly, credence to the she-stud’s awe-inspiring virility. Her member pulsed once more, and where once she felt her lust subsiding she found it rising once more. A smile found its way onto her face yet again, and she addressed her dick-polisher directly.

“Good boy. Now, lie down and spread. You’ve earned a big fat reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 1! Decided to get a bit more down and dirty with the language in this one. Classwork is just about finished up, so the next chapter should be up in a few days (if inspiration stays with me). See you in chapter 2!


	2. The W-reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Got this finished a bit earlier than expected, so yay! Straight into the action this time, so enjoy!

Firmly past the point of foreplay now, Daniel obeyed his dom’s orders and laid back, crawling away from the edge to present himself. He quickly realized, however, that he was still fully clothed, save for his erection peeking out of the leg of his shorts. His gaze turned to Cynthia, eyes timidly pleading for instruction. The dom smirked and raised her brow, chuckling beneath her breath.

“Didn’t think that cock would make you stupid enough to overlook the obvious, let alone oblivious enough to even think I needed to order something so... simple.” Her words contrasted her soft, almost loving gaze. “It is your special day though, so I can’t blame you for leaving every little detail to mommy. I’ll spell it out just this once, sweetheart: strip.” 

Not one to disappoint his mistress, the cock-hungry bottom slipped his shirt overhead and threw it across the room, forgotten the moment it left his skin. His lower garments suffered a similar fate as he gripped both shorts and underwear, tearing them both off in one swift motion and discarding them in the same direction as his other clothing. Finally, his shoes dropped on the floor in front of Cynthia, leaving only the trainer’s tight thigh-highs which he kept, if only to emphasize the plush bulge of fat that spilled out on their edge. 

Hooking his arms under his cushy thighs, Daniel spread his legs as wide as his own feeble flexibility would allow. His hole winked at Cynthia, an invitation of sorts, and one she was more than happy to accept. The enthusiasm she witnessed him exude whilst stripping for his mommy’s pleasure had somehow made Cynthia even more erect, an outcome neither had thought possible at this point. She saw fit now to approach, laying the length of her throbbing member across her sub’s own erection as if to assert hers as superior. Daniel’s 10 inch cock looked small compared to Cynthia’s, a fact that tickled his submissive instincts. Beaten in girth and in length, he had no need for his own dick in this exchange. 

Once again Cynthia’s resolve was tested, and she consciously decided to wait just a moment more. Using her right hands to transfer the mixture of spit and semen from her cock to the twitching hole before her, her left moved to appreciate the boy’s yummy thighs. Though his ass had caught her initial attention, she was undoubtedly enamored with how perfectly his thigh fat gave way under her grip.  _ I certainly hit the jackpot this time, _ she mused. Finally at her limit, she wasted no further time lining up her thick cock head with his concerningly smaller hole. 

“Relax.” Daniel’s body responded before he could even process her words, his tension slipping away and his hole loosening just in time for Cynthia to push forward into his depths. Their combined preparations made insertion a breeze, and the small sub felt pure bliss as Cynthia’s heavy balls met his soft soft behind. Both Cynthia and Daniel let loose a long sigh neither knew they were holding, and the pair reveled in the newfound connection. This bliss hung in the air for only a second, as the feeling of such a perfectly tight hole clenching and massaging her bitch breaker overpowered what little rationality and mercy Cynthia had left. 

In the same second following that moment of insertion, Cynthia’s tool had been withdrawn and re-sheathed, the speed and force of such a blow forcing the wind out of Daniel’s lungs. This quickly proved to be Cynthia’s norm as she fucked her new cocksleeve further away from the edge of the bed until she was forced to climb up after him in order to continue her savage assault. Taking hold of the smaller boy’s legs, she used him like an onahole, simultaneously thrusting their crotches apart and together in tandem. The sound of Cynthia’s churning sack slapping against Daniel’s ass was coupled with the clapping of his effeminate frame against her MILF-y figure. 

Cynthia’s mind was hazy, clouded with a single-minded breeding instinct. Her logical half naturally knew that any prospects of reproduction weren’t possible, but those thoughts were drowned out by the desire to seed this bottom bitch. One, less selfish reminder did manage to break through, however, and the she-stud remembered that as much fun as she was having,  _ his _ pleasure was to be considered as well. Cleverly, she chose to kill two pidgey with one stone, and shifted to a new position sure to satisfy them both.

Daniel was simply happy to be used by such a beast like Cynthia, but he was overjoyed when she moved to adopt the posture of a mating press. His legs were pushed behind his head, and from this new angle Cynthia’s visage blocked out all other input as they stared directly into one another’s eyes. Her own legs stretched far behind her and her arms planted next to Daniel’s legs for support, her new vantage point allowed Cynthia to thrust directly down into the quivering boypussy. Immediately, she found herself rubbing against the sub’s pleasure button, and she saw fit to let instinct take control once more. 

Daniel felt his mind go blank every time his g-spot was crushed under his lover’s weight. With her increasing speed, the younger bottom soon felt himself go slack once more. He lost himself in the pleasure, surrounded by mommy’s scent, her comforting image and adoring gaze practically blocked out by her swinging breasts, and of course her thick shaft molding his insides. Time lost all meaning for the couple, and soon neither was sure exactly how long they’d held back the orgasms they were both steadily building together. 

After what felt like hours of ravaging the poor boy’s pucker, Cynthia drew back a final time before thrusting with even greater force than her previous attacks combined. The tightness that she felt deep in her ballsack suddenly surged down and into her loving cumdump. It was no coincidence that this last thrust from the thick shaft also hit home square in the center of Daniel’s prostate. His eyes were akin to dinner plates, and he mustered a hearty moan of appreciation as his own orgasm triggered, the sub’s useless semen spilling out over the ever-growing bulge formed by his mistress’s superior seed. Despite the clear difference in virility between the two, their orgasms' ended roughly in sync, and the pair found themselves locking eyes and panting with exhaustion. However, while Daniel came back to his senses, he also came to recognize the look on Cynthia’s face: she was still hungry. A tinge of fear rose from under that predatory gaze, though it was instantly overshadowed by a reciprocated hunger for more of mommy’s cum. 

They exchanged no words as Cynthia’s arms wrapped behind Daniel. Sliding off the bed and onto her feet in a single motion she kept them face to face and flexed her still-sheathed erection. Daniel’s mind melted away once again, his body on autopilot as his arms and legs wrapped around his lover. Thanks to Cynthia’s prestigious creampie, Daniel’s hole was still sufficiently lubricated. Shifting her arms down and digging her fingers deep into that plushy ass, she began to thrust once more. 

Making use of their position and her own strength, Cynthia’s renewed assault consisted more of lifting and lowering the smaller trainer onto her length, though she still wiggled her hips as best she could whilst continuing to keep herself firmly planted. His torso nestled between his lover’s generous bust, Daniel had already blissed out again as he let his head fall onto Cynthia’s shoulder, content to enjoy the ride. 

This new position didn’t last quite as long as the previous one, with both trainers rather unceremoniously reaching their peaks in tandem once more. Upon orgasm’s arrival, it was Daniel this time who sought to lock lips with his seeder, Cynthia eagerly accepting as both parties’ spunk dripped onto the floor between her feet. Barely cognizant of his surroundings, Daniel still noticed that while his own orgasm petered much sooner than his previous one, Cynthia’s retained nearly the same volume as before. Such a subtle and uncontrollable display of dominance made his head spin and his body fuzzy, a dopey love/lust birthed smile painting his face. 

It delighted Daniel to no end to discover that mommy still had yet more to give as she lifted him from his perch atop her dick and spun him around to face him away. Immediately, she speared him again, hooking her arms under his legs and lifting them until her hands locked behind Daniel’s head. The full nelson proved effective instantly, with Cynthia’s barrage knocking all remaining sense out of her lover’s brain. Daniel’s eyes glazed over and soon all he registered was that wonderfully virile cock, thrusting in and out at breakneck speed. His expression had long since been locked into a twisted mess of pleasure. The trainer’s mouth hung wide open, tongue spilled out and drool mingling with the preexisting pool of cum on the floor. The edges of his lips curled slightly upwards, mimicking the eyes which followed a similar path towards the ceiling. 

While Cynthia couldn’t see her cumdump’s face, she knew exactly how he felt, if only because she was in a similar state. Her hips continued to do their work, guiding her massive tool through Daniel’s abused hole and visibly bulging his abdomen whenever she bottomed out. The sheer speed of her thrusts saw her baseball-sized testes swinging up and smacking the boy’s ass with every pass. Once again, both trainers felt a familiar tightness in their loins, letting loose one final expression of their desires for one another. Daniel’s cumshot was pitiful by now, his ignored tool dribbling a few measly, thin ropes from its cumslit. Comparatively, Cynthia’s decisive first blast of semen was bigger than all he had just let loose combined. Though the rest wasn’t quite as spectacular as their predecessor, each jet of baby-batter that surged through his mistress’s totem of virility spread such a pleasant warmth throughout Daniel’s entire being. 

The only sound to break the silence was their combined exhausted panting. Cynthia had let her iron grip from behind her lover’s head loosen, lowering his legs nearer to the ground yet still supporting his weight and holding him up. Daniel loved how secure he felt here, held tight against Cynthia’s tits and supported by her steady grip. The trainers basked in this afterglow for a while, until the scent of burnt crust reached Cynthia’s nose. She snapped out of her post-coital haze and whipped her head across the house towards the smoking oven in plain view. 

“Oh fuck.” This collective realization of burnt food had managed to drag the couple from their happy aftermath into mild panic. Admittedly, both trainers had long since forgotten their actual dinner date, so engrossed in gorging themselves on senseless orgasms. Cynthia carefully extracted her length from Daniel’s abused ass, setting him gently on the bed as she broke into a sprint towards her neglected dinner project. Daniel briefly considered moving to assist, but he found no feeling below his waist, and so decided to rest. His vision darkened as his eyelids slowly crept closed, watching as Cynthia extracted a mildly-toasted pizza from her oven. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not long after sleep found the young trainer, he felt himself roused from it. Drawn back to reality by a warm hand gently stroking his cheek, he opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a familiar blonde-haired champion. 

“Sorry, you looked so cute that it felt wrong to wake you. Though, I also kinda figured you’d be hungry after all that, and I didn't want your food to go cold.” Daniel’s head rested on Cynthia’s thighs, propped up by her legs both folded away opposite to his resting figure. She continued to stroke his face like a mother might, her gaze equal parts caring and adoration for the younger male beneath her. 

Still groggy from the impromptu nap, Daniel processed the words he’d heard and looked towards the night stand beside the bed, a very tall glass of water sitting beside a square ceramic plate. Slowly, he moved from his makeshift pillow towards the plate to find a crispy slice of homemade pizza. 

“Got a little carried away, so I hope it’s still good.” For the first time tonight, Cynthia’s tone was almost shy, clearly feeling her culinary skills were not adequate enough to satisfy her guest. Without a second thought, Daniel consumed the pizza and all but chugged the water left for him, unaware just how dry his mouth had become until he tasted that refreshing liquid. 

“It’s very yummy,” he replied, sensing her unspoken need for feedback. Cynthia sighed in relief, happy that he was satisfied in spite of her blunder. Tentatively, he decided to add “... I, uh… had a very lovely time as well…” his head drooped and yet his eyes still searched for hers, looking for mutual feelings. 

“I’m glad then. About both parts, that is.” Cynthia replied as naturally as she could, stifling a chuckle over his anxiety-filled admission. She didn’t want to scare him off in any way, especially since she was hoping to take things a bit further. 

Before Cynthia had any sort of chance to voice her own feelings, however, Daniel spoke up once more. “Um, do you wanna, y’know, do this… again? Like, a regular thing? N-not exactly the, uh…” He trailed off, but Cynthia got the message. 

“I’d love to. Maybe next date we’ll remember to eat first and breed each other silly later.” The second half had been sarcastic, though she noted that the threat of forgotten food was a very real possibility. 

Daniel blushed at the prospect of being ravaged by Cynthia again, though he did his best to voice his genuine attraction to his fellow trainer. “Yeah, though… maybe it doesn’t all gotta be sex… n-notthatIdon’twantsexbut… I just, think I  _ like _ like you, and y’know, wanna… spend more time together…” He could feel his resolve shaking, but he said all he needed to. Cynthia had only a moment to register his words before Daniel closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers. Unlike their previous kisses, this was not one born of lust. A pure, genuine love was conveyed in their brief kiss, and the pair found themselves separated again before long. Once Daniel opened his eyes and met Cynthia’s, he was surprised to see the typically stoic woman  _ blushing _ . 

“Oh.” Cynthia squeaked out a response, still partially stunned from the sudden confession. A warmth crept through her chest, and it didn’t take long for the older woman to realize she shared the young man’s feelings. Her expression shifted from one of bewilderment to a shy smile, half covered by the hand she had brought to her lips as if to inspect the place he’d kissed. She looked back at the other trainer to find his ears crimson red and his face buried in his palms, as embarrassed as a schoolgirl confessing her feelings to the cute boy in her class. The nature of the situation made Cynthia chuckle, and soon she reached to remove Daniel’s hands from his face. Mimicking the kiss he’d stolen from her lips, the two held together for a moment longer than before, relaxing in their embrace. 

Once separated, Cynthia parroted her new boyfriend’s earlier words. “I think I  _ like _ like you too, sweetheart.” 

Their tender moment hadn’t lasted nearly as long as either had hoped. One loud knock was all the warning they received before the door had swung open, Daniel’s Pokemon having returned and starving for their promised meal. Bonnie came barreling through ahead of the pack, shouting “Heya! You you lovebirds smoochin' yet?” While he’d said this pre-emptively and rather sarcastically, one look at the two told Bonnie all he needed to know. 

With his entire team back, Daniel and Cynthia were suddenly very conscious of the fact that they were still naked and caked in sweat and cum. Flicking their gazes between the Pokemon beholden to their indecent state and each other, Daniel quietly addressed Cynthia. “I guess we should get cleaned up. Mind helping me to the shower, though? I, uh… can’t feel my legs…”

With that final comment, Cynthia burst into tears and laughter, the sound startling Garchomp out of her pleasant nap from across the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit sappy and silly at the end, eh? Hope you enjoyed this little escapade, next time I wanna do a bit of role-reversal though. Until then, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
